sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoba Sapphie
is one of the protagonists of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. By some, Sapphie is described as a tomboy as she overall doesn’t appear or act like a girl. Sapphie is very passionate and would call herself a “rocking girl”. She loves nothing more than listening to music, or making music. Her most favorite instrument is the guitar. She has got a straightforward and somewhat down-to-earth personality. Yet, Sapphie can be quite short tempered as she can be angered quite easily. Usually, when someone annoys her or her friends, Sapphie gets quite offensive and will do anything necessary to protect others. One of Sapphie’s bad habits is to speak up without thinking about her words beforehand; thus her words tend to hurt others even though Sapphie didn’t mean to offend them. Sapphie, who also seems to have a great sense of justice, has become the Guardian Angel of liquids and the blue rainbow, as her most favorite place in the world was attacked by the powers of the darkness. Her passion and wish to protect the place filled with music touched Nilam’s soul, which allowed Sapphie to transform into Guardian Angel Sicilia. By using these powers, Sicilia was able to protect the harmony of music and has been fighting with her allies for the peace of light ever since. Whenever Sapphie is confronted with something that surprises or impresses her, she tends to say to express her opinions and thoughts. Basic Information *'Full name:' Aoba, Sapphie *'In Japanese:' 蒼波サフィ (あおば さふぃ) *'Alias:' N/A *'Nickname:' - *'Birthdate:' September 5th *'Birthplace:' Hisakata, Toyama (Japan) *'Zodiac:' Virgo *'Height:' 1.68 m (5″6) *'Weight:' 59 kg *'Blood Type:' 0 Fears and Dreams Though Sapphie says of herself that she’s got fears, just like any other person, her basic fears are unknown. It is unknown if she has fear of heights, darkness, fire, etc., however, it is known that she gets creeped out by puppets. Even though she can’t define why exactly she gets scared by them, it is quite obvious that she isn’t too fond of those doll eyes that seem to be following you on every step. It seems like Sapphie has had this fear since she was a child, which may have been the reason why she has never owned a doll when she was younger. Sapphie’s biggest dream is to spread her love for music all around the world. Since she was younger, she has always wanted to show the world the power music holds. She always wanted others to understand what she feels when listening to music, and more importantly; she wanted to be the one who delivers it to them. This desire fueled her very first dream of the future; for a long time, Sapphie had dreamed of becoming an idol when growing up. However, as she enrolled middle school, she more and more stopped believing that she could actually become one. Though she was sad to accept it, she eventually did and silently started looking for a new dream. By the end of the series, it seems like Sapphie has yet to find her new dream. Yet, she doesn’t seem to be lost: Her plan is to follow her heart and move to Australia for a while, where she will continue her search. Skills *'Athletic skills:' According to her grades, Sapphie must be a very athletic girl; she usually scores high grades and is known as a very fast sprinter. However, since being athletic isn’t as important for Sapphie as it might be for others, she basically doesn’t care about these skills and thus never really talks about them. This may also be the reason why she never shows or tries to improve the potential she has. Yet, Sapphie never declines if anyone asks her to join them in their match. *'Academic skills:' Unlike most girls and boys in her age, Sapphie doesn’t care too much about her academic success; the only subject she actually cares for is English. Sapphie is the best student with the best grades when it comes to English classes. However, in any other subject, Sapphie is graded below the average. She doesn’t care a lot about her grades anyway. She doesn’t plan on attending an elite college or university anyway. Her big goal after finishing high school is to find her own space in life that isn’t determined by grades. History Sapphie was born and raised in Hisakata and still lives with her family in the average sized apartment, where she spent most of her childhood. Being the daughter of a local policeman and an entertainer who is dedicated to helping those in need, Sapphie has had a rather normal childhood, which she either spent with her brother or her best friend. When she was younger, she didn’t understand much about music, but she still loved listening to her brother when he played the piano. They never owned an actual piano, but her brother sure knew how to make a keyboard sound just as graceful. Once he got a new keyboard, Yukio gave the old one to Sapphie, who then was inspired to learn how to play the piano – or the keyboard – herself. After that day, she practiced the piano every day until she eventually discovered that there’s an instrument she loves even more: the guitar. When she wasn’t practicing her skills and talents, Sapphie was usually on the outside and enjoyed her free-spirited days as a child. But she never spent them alone. At first, she was accompanied by her brother or her parents. Later, especially after she met Kiyomi, Sapphie was usually playing with Kiyomi at the park or at Kiyomi’s house. Sapphie and Kiyomi have first met when they were only five years old and are still friends up to this day. Physical Appearance Appearance Sapphie has got dark blue colored hair, which slightly reaches over her shoulders during the first two seasons. She usually wears them styled up in a side ponytail, hold by a blue ribbon. She has side swapped bangs and blue colored eyes. In the second half of the series, in season three and four, Sapphie’s hair has grown slightly longer and now reach down to her elbows. She now has got her hair opened and is usually seen wearing head phones. When she’s not listening to music, she usually wears them around her neck. With a height of 1.68 m (5″6), Sapphie is the second tallest of the group, right behind Tachibana Amber. Clothing Style Even though Sapphie is not exactly picky when it comes to fashion and the question of “what to wear”, Sapphie’s over all clothing style is simple to define. She always wears clothes to match to her “rocking girl” personality. She likes to wear anything that gives a cool vibe and refuses to wear anything that is considered as sexy or cute. While she does like to appear mature, she is more interested in showing the world what kind of girl she is. Whenever she gets the chance to (e.g. in winter or autumn) Sapphie wears a leather jacket as she just loves the look of them. Outfits During the first two seasons, Sapphie wears a dark blue colored, short sleeved jacket, that reaches down to her chest, underneath which she wears a pale blue colored, long sleeved top. She’s usually got the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Around her hips, which are covered by her top, she wears a dark blue belt with a silver belt buckle. She wears blue-ish grey hot pants, dark blue colored sneakers that reach over her ankles and is sometimes seen wearing purple colored, fingerless gloves. She usually wears these gloves when playing guitar. During winter, Sapphie wears a pale purple colored top, which reached over her pants. Over the top, she wears a black colored jacket, which almost resembles a leather jacket, but only reaches down to her chest. The pants she wears a black colored and marked as skinny. She wears dark red colored ankle boots. During the second two seasons, Sapphie wears a red and blue checked shirt, which appears to be slightly too big for her. Underneath the shirt, she wears a dress, which appears to be sleeveless. The upper part of the dress is white colored, while the lower part is black. Around her hips, a blue colored, ribbon-like fabric is tied around the dress separating the white from the black part. She also wears a golden necklace with a round shaped pendant. Sapphie wears short, black colored sneakers with white laces. During winter, Sapphie wears a black colored college jacket which shows an initial “S” in white color. Underneath the jacket, Sapphie wears a simple, black colored top, which is most likely long sleeved. Sapphie wears average, blue colored jeans which have a slight vintage look. She also wears a black belt around her hips and white sneakers with black socks. During snowy days, she wears white ankle boots instead of sneakers. While attending middle school, Sapphie wears the official middle school of the Great Castle Memorial Academy. The uniform consists of a yellow sweater that is worn over a short sleeved, white colored shirt, in summer. In winter, she wears a dark yellow colored blazer above the sweater. The uniform also comes with a dark yellow checked skirt, white stockings and brown shoes. Sapphie usually kept the dark yellow blazer opened. General Information Personality Aoba Sapphie is a passionate and determined girl, who is ready to speak up whenever someone is annoying her or seems like a threat to her friends. She can be quite stubborn and hardly allows anyone to oppose her with a different opinion. Sapphie cares a lot about the first impression a person leaves and will be fast at judging others, even if she doesn’t know them. Sapphie is the kind of person, who thinks trust has to be earned. If someone loses her trust, it will be a hard trial for them to regain it due to her stubbornness. In addition, she gets angered and offended quite fast. She is not afraid to share her thoughts with others. And since she usually doesn’t think about her words beforehand, her words may hurt other people or even offend them. Thanks to that, some people are afraid of talking or simply approaching Sapphie. However, Sapphie isn’t only stubborn and strict. She is also a very outgoing girl, who loves to share her interest with her friends. Whenever she finds out something new about the bands and idol units she loves, she won’t stop to tell her best friends about these news. She can become quite hyper active when it comes to music related topic and is – of course – always up to date. She also seems to have connections to ticket shops as she almost always gets tickets for concerts very early. Some people would say she’s a maniac when it comes to music and, even though maniac is a rather bad word, Sapphie wouldn’t disagree with them. Music is her greatest passion after all. She even thinks that music is one of the few things that can bring humans together without being stopped by the lingual barriers of different countries. In addition, Sapphie is very protective. For example, her best friend Kiyomi was suffering from a disease since she was very young. Starting from the day she met Kiyomi, Sapphie has sworn to herself that she will protect Kiyomi from anything that might harm her. She’s always looking out for Kiyomi, making sure that nothing happens to her. She has studied and understood the symptoms that she has to look out for. And once she sees one of these, she’s act fast by either calling a doctor, a nurse (whenever something happens at school) or Kiyomi’s grandmother. But she doesn’t only look out for symptoms, Sapphie also tries her best to make sure that no human may hurt her, which lead Sapphie to attack some strangers before. Her obsession with providing Kiyomi a save life may also be a source of her stubbornness. However, since even Kiyomi is slightly annoyed by Sapphie being that serious about her condition, she has promised that she will calm down – only worry for Kiyomi from far in the future. She has also learned that her honest opinion might hurt others and thus tries her best to think before speaking put. Yet, she will still do anything she can to protect her friends and family from those who might want to harm them. Relationships Even though both of her parents are usually busy with their work, Sapphie has got a pretty good relationship with them. While she does wish that they could spend more time as a family, she is proud to have parents that try to help others. And, after all, the more her parents spend at work, the closer could Sapphie and Yukio come. Despite of the fights Yukio and Sapphie have to face, the two have actually got a pretty good dynamic between siblings. Yukio usually picks on Sapphie, and Sapphie protects her by picking on him, but whenever one of the two needs help, the other is ready to support them. Towards her close friends, Sapphie is usually a lot nicer and tries her best to not tease them. Sometimes, she just can’t help and needs to tease, which is why she’s glad Loo is around – someone she can tease without being judged. Her one and only best friend is Amashiro Kiyomi, whom she usually calls “Kiyocchi”. Etymology Aoba - Aoba is a Japanese surname, which can have many different meanings, which all vary based on the kanjis used. Sapphie's last name comes from meaning "blue" or "pale", combined with meaning "waves". In other words, Aoba means "blue wave" or "blue waves", which harmonize with both, Sapphie's alter ego's powers and her theme color. Ao, can also be written as 青 which has the same meaning as 蒼, but is more commonly used than 蒼. Either way, the name still means "blue wave". Aoba, though here used as a surname, can also be used as a given name. Sapphie - Sapphie as a given name might probably come from the English given name Sapphire, which is simply comes from the blue gem stone with the same name. The gem stone's name might possibly come from the Aramaic word for "the beautiful one". Sapphie-hime - A nickname which is mostly used by Loo to tease Sapphie. It consists of Sapphie's given name with the addition of the suffix which means "princess" in Japanese. Aoba Sapphie: Discography The character Aoba Sapphie is voiced by the Japanese voice actress Otsubo Yuka, who has provided several image and character songs for her. These songs either appear in Sapphie's featured episodes or are released within the vocal albums of the series. The songs provided for Sapphie are either solos, sung by Otsubo Yuka alone, or are duets/group songs along with other characters. Solo Songs *'Rockin' & Rollin':' Sapphie's first character song produced for the first season of the series. It is featured in the first vocal album released for the season. * : Sapphie's second character song produced for the first season of the series. It is featured in the second vocal album released for the season. * : Sapphie's third character song, yet first character song produced for the second season of the series. It is featured in the first vocal album released for the season. *'rainy days': Sapphie's fourth character song, yet second song produced for the second season. It is featured in the second vocal album released for the season. * : Sapphie's fifth character song, yet first song produced for the third season. It is featured in the second vocal album released for the season. * : Sapphie's sixth character song, yet second song produced for the third season. It is featured special Chirstmas album released for the season. *'All Around the World': Sapphie's seventh character song, yet first song produced for the fourth season. It is featured in the first vocal album released for the season. Duets & Group Songs * : A group song of Ema's voice actress Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sapphie's voice actress, and Uchida Maaya, Itou Ami's voice actress. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the main characters of the first season. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the main characters of the first season. It appears in the second vocal album. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. * : Cover of the opening song of the fourth season provided by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists. Trivia *Sapphie is the second born child of a man from Japan and a woman from America. *As said in Guardian Angels Of The Sound, Sapphie could be represented by the Zinnia, which means "loyalty" in the language of flowers. *Sapphie's favorite food is Crème caramel, also known as custard pudding. *Sapphie's favorite color is viridian. *Sapphie's most favorite music genres are punk rock, pop punk and alternative rock. References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters